The Inquisition
|textcolor = White |color = Black |type = MDoAP Bloc |signatory1 = Black Knights |flag1 = Black Knights Flag.png |signatory2 = New Pacific Order |flag2 = New Pacific Order Flag.png |signatory3 = Guardians of the Galaxy |flag3 = Guardians of the Galaxy Flag.png |signatory4 = |flag4 = |signatory5 = |flag5 = |formersignatory1 = Lordran |formerflag1 = Lordran Flag.jpg |formersignatory2 = Zodiac |formerflag2 = Zodiac Flag.jpg |formersignatory3 = Cornerstone |formerflag3 = Cornerstone Flag.png |formersignatory4 = |formerflag4 = |formersignatory5 = |formerflag5 = }} The Inquisition was announced on March 14, 2017. It is an MDoAP bloc between the Black Knights, Cornerstone, New Pacific Order, and Zodiac. Guardians of the Galaxy was admitted to the bloc on August 27, 2017 and Lordran was admitted on December 26, 2017. It was dissolved on April 5, 2019. The Inquisition We, the Inquisition, come together in full manifestation of our friendship and solidarity. Committing ourselves to these accords in agreement with full promise of mutual prosperity and strength; with a greater understanding to be shared between us. Mutual Defense A direct attack on one signatory is considered an attack on all signatories. In the event that one signatory comes under attack through providing military support to another ally engaged in an aggressive war, said signatory is not considered to be in a defensive war, and the response of the other signatories are not dictated by this section. Optional Aggression All member alliances shall reserve the right to support each other in an offensive campaign. Support We stand together in the shared security be any means. Information, aid, and diplomatic resources are all encouraged of each of member alliances. Our support for each other shall not be limited to a list. Yet we agree this agreement shall take precedence over all others. Sovereignty While unified, we remain sovereign. Admission A prospective alliance may petition any signatory for membership. If sponsored, admittance will be a unanimous decision of the conclave. Withdrawal Any signatory that wishes to leave the Inquisition after diplomatic measures have been exhausted will have 72 hours before nullification of the member agreement. Should a member violate the spirit of this accord, a unanimous vote may expel the offender. Signatures Signed for the Black Knights Emperor - Curufinwe Viceroy - Tiber Archduke of the Interior - Who Me Archduke of Defence - Lelouch Vi Britannia Archduke of Foreign Affairs - DVDCCHN Archduke of Economics - Zoot Signed for Cornerstone Grand Pilus Rache Post Pilus Beowulf Legatus Princeps Aristide Adelphotes Princeps Robert P. Holmes III Quaestor Princeps Novarus Praesidium Princeps Piast Incursito Princeps Wall The Knights of the Senate Signed for New Pacific Order Emperor: Roquentin Regent: Lord of Darkness Imperial Officers: Prince Henry and Auctor Signed for Zodiac Emperor of Yang: Captain Bezzers Emperor of Yin: Aerys Targaryen Yangban of Internal Affairs: Jack3top Yangban of Military Affairs: Utz Yangban of Economic Affairs: Goomy Yangban of Foreign Affairs: Arkiri Arch History The Inquisition was announced on March 14, 2017. Guardians of the Galaxy was admitted to the bloc on August 27, 2017. Lordran was admitted on December 26, 2017. Zodiac merged into the Black Knights on March 7, 2018. Lordaeron merged into Cornerstone on February 13, 2018. Cornerstone merged into the Black Knights on date. Membership timeline / / TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors= id:0 value:gray(0.9) legend:Bloc_announced id:1 value:black legend:Black_Knights id:2 value:brightblue legend:New_Pacific_Order id:3 value:red legend:Cornerstone id:4 value:orange legend:Zodiac id:5 value:gray(0.7) legend:Guardians_of_the_Galaxy id:6 value:darkblue legend:Lordran LineData = at:03/14/2017 color:0 layer:back BarData = bar:bk bar:npo bar:cs bar:z bar:gotg bar:l PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:bk from:03/14/2017 till:end color:1 bar:npo from:03/14/2017 till:end color:2 bar:cs from:03/14/2017 till:04/18/2018 color:3 bar:z from:03/14/2017 till:03/07/2018 color:4 bar:gotg from:08/27/2017 till:end color:5 bar:l from:12/26/2017 till:02/13/2018 color:6 }} The Hivemind The governments of The Inquisition's member alliances host a monthly podcast, The Hivemind, which covers foreign affairs in Politics & War. OWF Topic Hivemind Discord Category:Treaties of New Pacific Order *